


Sett Gets Even

by Cornonjacob



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, God can't help you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornonjacob/pseuds/Cornonjacob
Summary: Sett gets pranked while doing a good old fashioned cuckolding and then gets a double kill.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Sett Gets Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickPrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickPrey/gifts).



"Now remember, kings," Sett shouted at the crowd of people watching him, "Don't tell my mom about this."

Sett karate chopped a ribbon in half, which signaled the grand opening of his Underground Fighting Ring 2, located right next to his first Underground Fighting Ring and the McDonalds. The crowd yipped and hollered in excitement, the crowd of Noxians and Ionians baying for violence. Everyone in the audience was lost in the fervor short one spectator. The Violet Raven, Xayah, watched impassively from the crowd, observing the area, looking for opportunity to shut down the fighting pits. Rakan cheered loudly at her side, because he's a shithead.

Xayah couldn't take this bullshit anymore. She shook violently, spraying feathers all over the walls. She shook her fist.

"I'd like to speak to the manager!" She shouted, stomping towards Sett.

The bastard looked at her with amusement, because he was amused and because Xayah was amusing. Then he ripped his pants off and slapped Xayah across the head with his enormous kung pow penis because he had just washed his hands.

Rakan dashed through the crowd and caught Xayah, but it didn't matter because he isn't real. His brow twitched in anger, and he stood up to Sett.

"Hey! What the fuck!?" He shouted.

"Only the Boss gets to speak to the Boss like that, and she ain't the Boss," the Boss answered because he told himself to, "Go away, manwhore."

Rakan was mad because Sett pissed on his fucking wife and called him out. He pulled his pecan penis out which was the size of my normal human hand except if I was a baby but even smaller.

"At least I'm not as much of a whore as Joe," Rakan yelled.

Sett and everyone watching this bizarre exchange looked at the birdboy in confusion. "Who's Joe?" Sett asked.

Rakan grinned and ate the metaphorical shit with it. His pecan penis hardened like a walnut. "Joe Mama," he replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY MA!?" Sett roared, activating Knuckle Down and approaching Rakan thirty percent faster. He shattered Rakan's right kneecap with his left fist. Then he shattered Rakan's left kneecap with his right fist. His adversary writhed on the ground in agony.

"Gonna cry?" Sett taunted, "Piss your pants maybe? Maybe...shit and cum?"

Suddenly, Xayah jumped into the air and stabbed two of her feathers into Sett's excess neck muscles to secure herself and impaled herself on the man's quilly wolverine-Noxian dick. Then she went up. Then she went down. Then she went up again, followed by going down. This felt good for both Xayah and Sett because it was sex and sex feels pretty alright, but you probably don't know that because you're reading fanfiction alone on a Friday night. God that's pathetic.

Grabbing the rebel's stomach, Sett pulled upwards and extended her character model so her bird breasts were in his face, and then he took a bite out of them and feasted on the milkies because being the Boss takes energy and his mom told him to drink milk. He took a big chomp out of the titty and it looked like _Saturn Devouring His Son_ by Francisco Goya in 1819-1823, except if Saturn was also fucking his son and his son was abnormally long because his character model had been extended.

"I guess I won't be the only full-breed around now," Sett said because he ejaculated directly into Xayah's clitoris, while he was ejaculating directly into Xayah's clitoris. Xayah pissed in arousal, the pee streaming out of her womb and getting all over Rakan, who cried. It smelled like fried chicken.

Rakan slid away on the ground, using his tears as lubricant.

"Y-you motherfucker," he growled at Sett.

Sett stopped, veins bulging in rage as he crumpled up Xayah and threw her into the trash.

He bellowed, "I DO WHAT!?" before rushing at Rakan, scooping him up with his unusually thick hands and slamming him into Hell so hard that he ended up in Australia, then recalled back to the fighting ring.

Everyone threw money at Sett and he put it into his pockets, but it wouldn't fit, so he used some of the money to buy new pants and put them on so he could put more money in his pockets. Then he went home and put the money on his mom and his mom said, "Finally son. You've housed all of the orphans with your orphanages, for orphans."

"Not all of them," Sett said, and he pulled Xayah out of the dumpster and made her lay an egg, and then he had a son and they both lived happily ever after.


End file.
